


why don't you say so

by prairiewolf



Category: SSX Tricky
Genre: Also the pants come off, F/M, Snowed In, Truth or Dare, the truth comes out
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24732283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prairiewolf/pseuds/prairiewolf
Summary: "You know that truth is an option, right?""Truth is for weenies."(Mac and Kaori playtruth ordare.)
Relationships: Mackenzie "Mac" Fraser/Kaori Nishidake
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	why don't you say so

“Hmmm,” Kaori only pretends to think. “Dare.”

“You know that truth is an option, right?”

“Yeahhh,” says Kaori, “but truth is for weenies. Hee heee.”

Mac groans, pressing his palms into his eyes. He regrets saying that.

“I’m running out of dares, K, come on.”

“Come onnnn.” She clambers across the rug where they’re sprawled out, crawling on all fours to gleefully push his shoulders. “You’re creative. Think of something.”

“Oh, is that the mountain rescue I hear?”

Her nudging gets more insistent. “Haaah, nice try.”

“Ugh where are they…” He falls back onto the rug, blindly swatting her hands as they poke and prod his midsection. “This is life and death, man. I can’t think of any more dares!”

“They know we’re safe here so we’re—”

“Low priority, yeah, yeah.”

He sits up, shoving with just enough force that she lands on her butt. “OK, I dare you to…to go…outside…and stand in the snow.”

She deflates. “That’s the best you can do?”

“…naked.”

“Eh?” Kaori sits up. “It’s blizzard, I’ll freeze!”

“Hey man, you said dare.” He shrugs. “I mean, you can forfeit if you waaaaant—”

“Fine, fine.” She stands, kicking her slippers at his head.

“What?” He sputters. “Just forfeit.”

“I’m not a quitter.” She says, pushing her arms out of her oversized sweatshirt. “But if I get frostbite, I’m taking your toes.”

Mac stares as she modestly but somehow without an ounce of bashfulness uses the sweatshirt to cover her front and, with one hand, deftly unclasps her bra. She lets it drop to the floor. Then, still mostly covered, she shimmies out of her pants, her long johns, and—nope, no panties. Fuck.

He clamps his mouth tightly shut, makes his face into an expressionless mask the way he does before a race. She’ll never let him live it down if she sees how actually, truly, and completely gobsmacked he is.

Kaori glares proudly (is she...gloating?) as she goes to the sliding glass door of his loft, ass on full display, and tugs it open.

Even from his spot in front of the fire, the chill of the blizzard cuts at his face.

“Kaori, just—”

Forfeit, he wants to say. But it’s too late. She throws the sweatshirt aside and, with a battle cry, leaps into the snow. She stomps around, screaming, waving her arms for emphasis. And Mac can’t help it—he drinks up the sight, howling and clapping vigorously as she runs back in, throws the door shut, and dives for her sweatshirt.

“I can’t believe you did it, amazing!”

Even in that short time, the wind has whipped her hair every which way, dusted with snow that’s quickly melting. Her sweatshirt hovers high on her thighs as she, rather than putting her pants back on, tugs a blanket around herself.

“ _Tanoshiikata ne_ ,” she says, shaking her hair out in droplets as he yells in protest, still unable to stop laughing. “Ok Mr. Funny, truth or dare.”

“Truth. Hah!” He shouts. “Didn’t see that one coming, did ya?”

“Who was…” Her eyes are glinting and, oh shit, he’s made a mistake, “the first woman you touchied yourself to?”

“Kaori, for fuck’s sake—”

“You can be quitter," she sings. "Give up like a cute little bitchy.”

Mac buries his face in his hands. “Chffmm.”

“Can’t hear you.”

“ _Chyna, ok?_ ”

“Not where, who—”

“No, she—” He groans. “Just…”

He digs around the floor for his phone, glad to have a reason not to look at her. So much for his expressionless mask. At least he can blame the redness on her questions.

He shows her a photo of Chyna.

“ _Uwa!_ ” Kaori claps, “She’s beautiful! Why are you embarrassed?”

“‘Cause she’s—”

“Strong lady?” She rolls her eyes. “Not thinking strong ladies are sexy, that’s embarrassing.”

“Yeah, yeah.”

“I’m strong.” She bats her eyelashes, hugging the blanket around her. “You think I’m sexy, right?”

His mouth goes dry, but before he can say anything, she laughs and covers her face. “Hahaha, nooo, don’t answer, just lie to me!”

He rubs his head, watching her laugh until her cheeks flush with joy, the same joyful red as her sweatshirt. “I think you’re sexy.”

“Oh, good boy, good boy.” She thrusts an arm out to pet him, but he bats her away again. He feels a prickle of irritation. Is he mad? Why is he mad though?

“Alright truth or dare, and you better say truth or—”

“DAAAAARE!” She shouts, banging her hands on the floor.

“Oh for f—take off your sweatshirt.”

“Is that a dare or are you just being bossy?”

“I dare you to take off your sweatshirt.”

“We’re just going naked now? Ok, I dare you to be naked too.”

“You have to say ‘truth or dare.’ What if I choose truth?”

“Truth is for weenies.”

Inside the blanket, daringly meeting his eye, she works her way out of her sweatshirt for the second time. Mac stands, scowling, tugs off his hoodie and t-shirt, socks, jeans, long underwear, but stops short at his boxer-briefs. “Man, fuck this—I forfeit.”

“Quitter!” Kaori shouts, twirling her sweatshirt over her head. “He gives up, he’s a little bitchy, he—”

He makes a dive for her, the blanket catching in her arms and his knees as they roll backwards onto the rug. It’s clumsy but effective. Pinned now, her eyes are wide with surprise but the trace of laughter is slow to leave her mouth.

“I’m a man, Kaori.” He says, firmly.

She stares. Her hand reaches out of the blanket and touches his cheek.

“I know you’re a man,” she says, her voice slow and low. “But you’re still a little bitchy.”

In what has to be some secret jiujitsu bullshit, she rolls and pins him underneath her. Their faces are close.

“You quit so you have to do as I say.”

“How did—” He’s trying hard to maintain eye contact. The irritation he felt earlier is gone, flushed out by something else. “What do you want me to do?”

“Tell me I’m strong.”

“You’re strong.”

“Tell me,” she bites her lip, “I’m sexy.”

He wets his mouth and lifts his head to her ear. “You’re so fucking sexy.”

“Say ‘I’m a little bitchy.’”

Mac sours a bit, but— “I’m…a little bitch.”

“ _Ii yo, ne_.” She coaxes the blanket off her shoulders and sits up. “Now take off your pants.”

**Author's Note:**

> For the "OMG I EFFING HATE CLICHES" challenge where we indulge our great love of the road-taken-all-the-time-in-teen-romcoms.
> 
> Japanese translations  
>  _Tanoshiikata ne._ That was fun, huh. (she said, voice dripping with sarcasm)  
>  _Uwa!_ Wowww!  
>  _Ii yo ne._ That's good.
> 
> Title from Doja Cat's "Say So" (I like to pretend the slowed and reverb version is playing in the background.) A few references to my favorite wrestlers tee hee.


End file.
